1. Field of the Disclosure
The invention relates in general to dental implements, and more particularly, to a matrix ring which is used to separate teeth and to hold a matrix band in place around a tooth when a cavity in the tooth is to be filled or otherwise repaired or restored.
2. Background Art
The use of retaining devices for holding matrix bands is well known in the art. Typically, when tooth decay occurs near the outer edges of a tooth, there is often insufficient tooth structure remaining to support the filling material prior to hardening thereof. To overcome this problem, a thin band is positioned about the tooth and secured to the tooth to provide the required support for the filling material. In such a manner, the filling material can be positioned as desired, and can be formed into the desired shape.
To achieve the proper final desired shape, it is often necessary to separate the affected tooth from the immediately adjacent teeth. This is typically accomplished through the use of open ended rings having downwardly projecting tines, the ends of which are placed on opposing sides of the region between the affected tooth and an adjacent tooth which requires separation. Use of such a device requires the separation of the opposing tines positioned at the ends of the open ended rings, and the positioning of the respective tines on opposing sides of the teeth. When released, the spring like nature of the ring provides an inward force against the tines which drives the tines toward each other. In turn, the teeth positioned between the tines generally are forced away from each other thereby increasing the interproximal space between the two teeth.
Over the years, improvements have been made so that the tines of the matrix ring more closely follow the contours of the teeth. Additionally, improvements have been made that have positively impacted the placement, movement, and adjustment of matrix rings. Other improvements have led to an expansion of the range of teeth to which a single matrix ring can adapt. Despite these improvements, there has been a need to still further improve the configuration of matrix rings, and the tines of matrix rings, to address the shortcomings in the art.